Katie Jones
'Early Life' In her Family Katie is the youngest out of her and her brother. When Growing up Katie was picked on but fought back as much as she could against them and often got suspended from school because of it. She also traveled to wrestling shows with her brother Sting and appearing on WCW in the Summer of 2000. In 2005 she debuted in the WWE as a Valet for her older Sister Carrie Copeland 'Wrestling Career' In the summer of 2000 Katie appeared in WCW under the ring name Angel. While in WCW that summer she was kidnapped by Vampiro and held hostage by him a couple of times before Sting saved her for good at the end of the summer. The next time Katie was working for a company was in 2005 in WWE. In 2005 Katie debuted in the WWE as Carrie Wilson's manager and continued to be her manager till she was released from the WWE in late 06. Darning that time Katie only wrestled a couple of times and they were mostly on WWE Heat. While in the WWE Katie mostly spent her time in their then delevlopmental territory OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) when she was not managing Carrie. Darning that time she also had a relationship with Chris Jericho but that ended badly when he started beating her up outside the ring. After WWE Chairman Vince McMahon found out and released Katie from her Contract in Late 06. A few years later Katie turned up in TNA darning their Final Resoultion Pay Per View In 08 where she cost the Main Event Mafia the match against the Frontline. There she would remain in the frontline until the Main Event Mafia Broke up at Bound For Glory in 09. Darning her time in the Frontline she became the first Knockout to hold the TNA X Division Champion, One Half Of The TNA World Tag Team Champions and the TNA Global Champion.. And she was the first Knockout to recive a TNA World Title shot against Kurt Angle at Hard Justice of 09 but was unsuccessful at getting the title. But she did become the TNA Knockout Champion for a few months till losing the title to Taylor Wilde a few months later. The next time she got a shot at the TNA World title was at Genesis of 2010 when she faced off against her Husband AJ Styles but was once again unsuccessful at retaining the title due to the fact that AJ aligned himself up with Flair that night. Afterwords she would go on to have a rivalry with him and Flair and eventually the rest of Fortune till they turned face on the February 3, 2011 edition of TNA Impact. At Bound For Glory 2010 she defeated Abyss but also began a war with Immortal until she won the TNA World Title at Final Resoulion. After winning the title it was announced that she had tricked Eric Bischoff into signing 50% of the Company to her. There she would be an on screen authority figure. On The February 17th edition of TNA Impact Katie formed the stable The Entourage which consists of Ally Covell, Former TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams, Eliza LoMonaco, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes and Lily Daniels On March 3rd she teamed up with her brother Sting to take on the Hardys in a tag match which Katie and Sting won. From there they would be a tag team on and off. On July 7th it was announced that she would change her ring name to Katie Styles due to her brother not fighting back against Hogan. At Destination X a few days later she defeated Abyss to win the X Division Championship. Currently Katie is now the part time Manager for her Sisters in Law tag Team Sisters Of Doom plus defending her X Division and World Championships. At Bound For Glory she retained both her titles against Austin Aries and Bobby Roode. On The October 20th Episode of Impact Wrestling TNA President Dixie Carter named both her and Sting Authority Figures and named her the TNA Vice President. On That same night she lost the World title to James Storm after keeping the title for 10 Months making her the longest Reigning World Champion in recent history. Recently she's taken Eric Bischoff's son Garrett under her wing and has became his manager and tag team partner backing him up when it came to Immortal. On the November 10th edition of Impact Wrestling she aligned herself up with Jesse Sorensen after saving him from a beatdown by Kid Kash and Austin Aries.At Turning Point she retained her title against Jesse Sorensen but after the match they almost got ganged up by Austin Aries and Kid Kash. There she announced that it would be her and Jesse vs. Aries and Kash that Thursday on Impact. That Thursday Katie and Jesse defeated them. That same Thursday her along with Lacey and Fayne Pfohl became the tag team Hellraiser Angels after defeating Mexican America for the TNA World Tag Team Championships. It was announced that they would defend the titles under the 'Free Bird' Rule. Also that Thursday Katie along with Sting accompained Garrett to ringside in his match against Gunner which he won. The following Thursday Katie managed AJ in his 8 person tag team match. After the match Robert attacked him and tried to attack Katie but her and Ivory double teamed him. After that Katie just laughed when Ivory stole Robert's belt.. On December 1st Katie was once again AJ's manager when he faced off against Jeff Hardy, Ivory Williams and Bobby Roode. After the match which Bobby won Jeff Jarrett tried walking down to the ring but Sting stopped him and when he made Jeff's match Karen came down mad and yelled at Sting then he announced that darning Jeff's match at Final Resolution Karen would be handcuffed to both Sting and Katie. On the December 8th edition of Impact Wrestling Katie got into a brawl with TNA World Champion Bobby Roode after the brawl ended she named herself the Special Guest Referee for the Roode/Styles/Williams 30 Minute Iron Man match at Final Resolution. She also once again accompained Garrett Bischoff to ringside against his match with Gunner. After Garrett won the match his dad Eric Bischoff ran down to the ring and handcuffed Katie to the ring as he and Ric Flair beat up on Garrett. After they got done they let her go and she called for help for Garrett. She also accompained AJ to ringside in his tag team match against Bobby and Jeff Jarrett. At Final Resoultion on December 11th Katie retained her X Division Championship against Kid Kash and Austin Aries. She was also handcuffed to Karen Jarrett durning the Jeff Hardy vs. Jeff Jarrett match. Durning the Triple Threat 30 minute Iron Man match Katie counted to three when Ivory pinned Robert just as the timer went off. After it did Katie declared that Ivory won the match and awarded her the belt. On the December 15th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie mostly stayed backstage but confronted Zema Ion telling him don't turn out like Austin Aries. Afterwards her and Ally witnessed Karen and Jeff get fired. On January 5th Katie teamed up with Lacey to take on Jesse Sorensen and Zema Ion which her and Lacey won. She was also in a backstage segment with Sting and Garrett. At Genesis Katie lost the X Division title due to Lacey and Fayne turning on her and Lacey hitting her with the belt causing her to be out for a while. Katie made an appearance on the February 2nd edition of Impact Wrestling as Garrett Bischoff's Trainer along with Hulk Hogan. While in the ring she gave Hogan the finger and while in the back she told Hogan that she hates his guts but she'll work with him to get Garrett stronger. On the February 9th Edition of Impact Wrestling she once again went to the ring with them but stayed out of the fighting due to being pregnant. At Against All Odds Katie made another appearance when she checked on Jesse Sorensen after he got fell and hurt his neck. She also accompained Garrett to his match (With Hogan). After the match which Garrett lost she went to check on Garrett and looked at Hogan like she didn't trust him. After she got backstage she talked with Kasey Wilson about taking over for her while she was gone. On the March 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie was seen talking backstage with Garrett Bischoff and told him that if she could she would be damn proud to be his tag team partner. Later that night when ODB and Eric Young won the Knockout Tag Team Championships Katie and Kasey saw everything and Katie said that she'll solve this problem next week. Later on that night she accompained Garrett Bischoff to ringside for his tag team match. On the March 15th Edition of Impact Wrestling her and AJ were approached by Mr. Parks and asked if they've seen Abyss recently and both her and AJ haven't so he walked off. Afterwards Katie started thinking and AJ asked her not to because she was pregnant and she promised she would before he walked away. After he did she smiled and showed her fingers crossed to the camera before walking off. At Victory Road after Bobby Defeated her brother she went to check on him and Dixie. After the show she tweeted she had a bad feeling about Thursday and that she hopes that the fans would stand by her no matter what hinting at a heel turn. Hints of a heel turn happened last night when Sting and Dixie Carter named Hulk Hogan as the new GM of Impact Wrestling and Katie was shown backstage watching them and shaking her head of discust at Sting and Dixie and called them idiots. The hints contuined on the March 29th Edition of Impact Wrestling when Hogan had been made the GM of the show. She was up in the rafters giving all the babyfaces a discusted look. On the April 5th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie finally turned heel when she came out and told Sting off. She also added Ivory to the Bobby Roode/ Mr. Anderson match. Later that night she came out and accused Hogan of abusing his power and said that Ivory and Bobby are the winners of the match. On the April 19th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie was shown backstage watching the AJ Styles/Kurt Angle match and gave a discusted look at Daniels and Kazarian after they handed him a letter and she knew it wasn't good. She then demanded to Daniels and Kazarian that they drop whatever they have over AJ and they just laughed and walked off. She then tried getting answers from AJ but he said that he can't tell her before walking off. She then tweeted after the show that "I hate Hulk Hogan but I love AJ Styles more so whatever the Chrome Domes have over him it's coming out soon!" hinting at a face turn. On the May 10th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie demanded to know what was going on with AJ and Daniels and Kazarian came out and revealed that AJ cheated on her with Liliana which caused her to snap and attack everyone in the ring even AJ. She then yelled to him that she wanted a divorce. One week later she accompained him to ringside for the battle royal and stayed out after the match. When Daniels and Kazarian showed them a video of AJ Cheating on her again with Liliana Katie ordered her bodyguard Gwen Bischoff to attack everyone in the ring as she ran to the back. On the May 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie accompained Gwen when she challanged Liliana to a match. Before the match Liliana said that AJ didn't love Katie and that Katie was only using AJ for her own personal gain before Katie attacked her then Gwen pulled her off. On the May 31st Edition Katie was made a Gut Check judge along with Taz, Al Snow and Bruce Pitchard and they judged Averylynn Sorensen. Katie told Avery that she liked her heart so she had her vote as well as Al's and Taz's. She was once again a Gut Check Judge on the June 28th Edition of Impact Wrestling judging Taeler Hendrix. Katie voted Yes after she said that she heard about Taeler from a good friend of hers and her friend was right about her. When Clare Lynch accused AJ of being the father of her unborn baby Katie did some research and on the July 19th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie came out after Clare showed pictures of her and AJ in bed and Katie told AJ that Clare took advantage of her before attacking Clare and being pulled off of her by AJ and Sarah Veerthorne. On the July 26th edition of Impact Wrestling It was announced that Katie would be a full Gut Check Judge instead of being one for just the knockouts. After it was her turn to judge Sam Shaw Katie told him no. On the August 2nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie along with Gwen, Sarah and Harmony Daniels crashed the baby shower being thrown for Clare. She also revealed that she is getting custoy of Clare's baby when he or she is born. At No Surrender Katie returned to the ring when she attacked two Knockouts who were apart of Aces and Eights. On the September 20th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie faced Tara after she called her out for Open Fight Night. Darning the match when Katie Almost won she was attacked by one of the Aces and Eights Knockouts. Soon Tara joined in on the attack but Maddie Gerdelnan ran out and chased them out. Katie appeared again when her, Maddie and Brooke Tessmacher ran out and chased Tara out of the ring. Katie then announced that Tara would face her, Maddie and Miss. Tessmacher in a 3 On 1 Handicap match with the Extremetourage as the Lumberjills. At Bound For Glory Katie and Maddie defeated Sarah and Christa for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Titles and the following Thursday Katie and Maddie were made members of the Extremetourage. At Final Resolution Katie was seen in the rafters darning the AJ Styles/Christopher Daniels match. After the match when Daniels won and Sarah turned heel Katie stared at them disapprovingly. On the December 13th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie was in her office with the remaining members of the Extremetourage as they named her the new leader and told them to "Divide and Conquer" She was later seen in the Rafters as AJ addressed the fans and also spoke to Dixie about her believing in AJ. On The December 20th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie threw a Christmas party with the Extremetourage where they watched Sarah's heel Promo in the ring. Katie later appeared in a segment with Sarah where Katie appeared to be there but really wasn't. Later that night her and Maddie retained the titles against Madison and Chloe. She also appeared in Daniels, Frankie's and Sarah's segment where the lights went off and came back on where she was choking Sarah until Daniels attacked her from behind and Katie was forced to let Sarah go and attack Daniels. Later that night she was at ringside for Christa's match against Tara for the Knockouts Championship which Christa won after using Katie's finisher Wedgie Buster. Katie wasn't used much as a Wrestler but more as an on screen authority figure until the BFG Series when she finished in the top 10. After that she got involved in the AJ/Dixie storyline wanting to help out AJ but him not allowing it. After AJ Left TNA Katie announced at TNA Genesis that she too was leaving TNA. 'Personal Life' On September 27, 2009 she got married to Fellow TNA Superstar AJ Styles after 5 months of Dating and an additional 2 months of being Engaged. She also stated in a couple of Interviews that she suffered from Anoxia but recovered from it with the help of her sister and brother. She also stated that thanks to the Abuse she suffered from Chris Jericho that she can't have any kids. Despite that she announced on Twitter on January 8th after her match at Genesis her and AJ are expecting their first Child in October. Katie and her sister Carrie are 100% Straightedge Katie also has her own sports wear clothing line out called 'KS Sports wear' Katie also took collage classes in business at the University of Central Florida. She is graduating in 2012. She Gradulated in Late May. On May 31, 2012 Katie announced on her twitter that her and AJ separated. A few weeks later Katie announced the Seperation over. On August 23, 2012 Katie went into Early labor and gave birth to Kaley Alison Jones Siblings: Sting (Brother), Carrie Copeland (Half Sister), Kasey Wilson (Half Sister) Edge (Half Brother in Law), Ally Covell (Half Sister In Law),Christopher Daniels (Half Brother In Law), Lily Daniels (Half Sister In Law) Samantha Jones (Sister In Law), Alex Shelley (Brother in Law), Lanette Martin (Sister In Law) Mandy Jones (Sister In Law) Children: Albey, Avery and Ajay Jones (Step Sons), Skylar Borden Jones (Adoptive Daughter), Kaley Jones (Daughter) Nieces/Nephews: Asia Borden (Niece), Gracie Borden (Niece), Garrett Borden (Nephew),Stephen Borden Jr. (Nephew) Selena Wilson (Half Niece), Edward Copeland (Half Nephew), Alex Jones (Niece) Jerica Covell (Half Niece), Joshua Covell (Half Nephew) Cousins: Miranda Overton (Cousin), Rayne Roberts (Half Cousin in Law), Bianca Cline (Cousin in Law) 'Tattoos' A Pair Of Tribal Angel Wings On her Upperback A Purple Heart Tattoo Inside her right Wrist, a Japanese Symbol Meaning Love on her lower Right Hip, A Dragonfly on her Left Foot, A Japanese Symbol meaning Courage on her left Ankle, a Red Star With Angel Wings Inside her Left Wrist, a Pink Tribal Tattoo on her upper side of her Right Arm, a Butterfly Tattoo on the right side of her neck, A Pink Tribal Heart Tattoo on her Upper Right Hip and a Pink and Blue Tribal Flower Tattoo on her Upper Left Arm. 'Finishers' Solo *Darkness Approaches (Knee Drop Off The Top Rope) *Dawn Awakens (Back Flip Off The Top Rope or Cage) *Flying Star (Steel Cage Move Only) (450 Splash off the Cage) *Wedgie Buster (Gives the Oppoent a Wedgie First then Backbreaker) *Spinal Tap *Styles Rage (Almost like the Ankle Lock and the Figure Four combind but only uses one Ankle for it) Tag Team *Scorpions Darkness (Scorpion Death Drop (Sting) Darkness Approaches (Katie) Combination) *Ivory Awakens (Ivory Blossom (Ivory) Dawn Awakens (Katie) Combination) *End Of The World (Backbreaker (Katie) Spinal Tap (AJ) Combination) *Hellraisers Rage (DDT (Lacey) Styles Rage (Katie) Combination) *Emo's Revenge (Spinning Dropkick (Katie) Spear (Ally) Combination) *Teacher to Student (Scorpion Death Lock (Katie) Crossface (Maddie) Combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Entourage (Leader) *Katie and Ally *Sisters Of Darkness (With Carrie) *Sting and Katie *Katie, Ally and Lacey *Sisters Of Doom (Mostly Manages Them) *Katie and Garrett *The Extremetourage (Leader) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Angel (2000 in WCW) *Katie Styles (July 7, 2011-October 20, 2011) *First Lady Of The X Division *Mrs. Phenomenal One (By Fans) *Sister Of The Icon *Katie Borden (Current) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Carrie Copeland (Till Late 06) *Chris Jericho (Till Late 06) *AJ Styles (From 09-10 then from 11-current sometimes) *Ally Covell *Ella Trinidad *Lacey Hellwig *Sting (Once in a While) *Sisters Of Doom *Garrett Bischoff *Jesse Sorensen 'Managers' *Carrie Wilson (Till Late 06) *AJ Styles (From 11-Present sometimes) *Ally Copeland *Ella Trinidad *Lacey Hellwig *Sting (Once in a While) *Garrett Bischoff 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *5 Time TNA X Division Champion *2 Time TNA Tag Team Champion (AJ Styles 1 Time Hellraiser Angels 1 Time*) (Defended them Under the 'Freebird Rule' with the Hellraiser Angels) *3 Time TNA Knockout Champion *3 Time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion (Current) *1 Time TNA Global Champion *1 Time TNA TV Champion *1 Time TNA World Heavyweight Champion Accomplishments *1st Ever TNA Knockout Grand Slam Champion *Current TNA Vice President *Longest Reigning TNA World Heavyweight Champion (323 Days) 'Entrance Music' *Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown (From October 10, 2010 - 2012) *Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold (From 2011 - 2012) *Monster by Paramore (From 2011 - 2012) *Young by Hollywood Undead (From 2011 - 2012) *My Last Breath by Evanescence (Singles Theme 1) *Adrenaline by Shinedown (Singles Theme 2 And tag team theme with Garrett) *Love Bites (So Do I) by Halestorm (Singles Theme 3 and mostly used when she's a heel) *Rollin by Limp Bizkit (Singles Theme 4) *Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars (Tag Team Theme with Ally) *High Voltage by Linkin Park (Entourage Theme) *Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold (Sisters of Darkness Theme) *Slay Me (Remix) by Dale Oliver (When Teaming with Sting) *Made Of Stone by Evanescence (When Managing and Teaming with the Sisters Of Doom) *I Am I Am (Remix) by Dale Oliver (When Teaming with or going out with AJ) 'Twitter Account' Katie's Twitter Account is @Angel_Devil_Katie and mostly uses it to talk to her friends and fans on there. She also posts pictures of her family and gives out links to her Youtube Videos where she mostly does covers of Songs or posts videos backstage with her friends. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's